


All overgrown by cunning moss

by The_Artiztic_Cephalopod



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But it IS Hopeful, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, God is Dead (philosophy), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Luxuria has some problems, Magical Realism, More tags to be added as I progress, Nay-theism, Nothing graphic shown, Philosophy, Religion, Religious Imagery, Substance Abuse, The Philosopher's Stone, Truth is well, Underage Drinking, Underage Substance Use, but it is mentioned, not nice, not romance centric, not with a happy ending, the fifth labratory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artiztic_Cephalopod/pseuds/The_Artiztic_Cephalopod
Summary: Superbia is the oldest. Then comes Luxuria and Avaratia, the twins. Then Acedia, then Invidia, then Ira and last Gula. Seven siblings, and none of them human. Not anymore and perhaps, they never were. They are homunculi, inhuman weapons. Or, that is what they are meant to be.A modern AU centered upon the homunculi, with Luxuria as the center focus.





	1. Yet another good person dies

 

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was well-liked in the army. He had a cheery disposition, a wife and daughter he loved more than anything else (though his constant bragging about his family irritated many) and always remembered people’s birthdays. That fact had been greatly appreciated in Ishval, a kind first lieutenant telling you ‘Happy Birthday!’ brought some form of normality to the war, as they waited to return home. Behind his goofy demeanour, he hid a sharp intellect and was often three steps ahead. Unfortunately for him, that is rather dangerous when your enemy is ahead four. I closed the file containing his photo and description, put it down on the oak table beside me, and regarded the computer monitor showing the location of the Lieutenant Colonel in his office. I put on the headphones and turned the sound to his bug.

“… and the west have been having their fair share of riots and border skirmishes lately. Who knows, this could be the start of a revolution.” The sound quality was not ideal, but good enough. The sound of something slammed down upon a desk and the scraping of a chair, followed by footsteps. I could pick up a muffled question

“The archive. I want to check some old files.” That must have been the Lt. Colonel. And so, he had sealed his fate. I sent a message to Invidia that he was close to the truth as I rose from the chair and rushed out the room and up the stairs, towards the archive where the Lieutenant Colonel would be.

 

“… uprisings all over. Humans are the ingredient for the Philosopher’s stone, the things we did in Ishval, what does it all mean? Think Maes, think. Those fellows Elric met at the fifth lab, what role do they play?” The door to the archive was open, allowing anyone to hear the poor man’s muttering.

“What the hell? who came up with this? I’ve got to tell the Major and the…” the slam of the door behind me interrupted him.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Though I should rather say farewell.” The man turned to stare at me with widened eyes, then backed away, breath quickening. One step. Two steps. I followed.

“Cool tattoo you’ve got there” An interesting choice of last words.

“I am terribly sorry about this, but you’ve learned too much, Lieutenant Colonel.” I raised my hand and extended my nails. At the same time, he ducked and launched a knife in my face, causing me to stagger back into a shelf. The thud of a door opening, light spilling upon the floor, something heavy hitting the floor outside the room, slow steps, a thud and a muttered ‘damn it’ reached my senses. With slow movements I lifted my hand towards my face and pulled out the throwing knife from my brain, raising my head. ‘Damn it’? that was what I was going to say. And here we’d thought that he was the deskwork type. Seemed his arm was good for more than pushing papers. Perhaps he might be skilled enough to survive us. _Stop trying to make yourself feel better._ The red crackles heralded the fact that my brain and skin were knotting themselves together and I stepped from the shelf. I could pursue, the trail of blood would be easy to follow, but it would lead to more questions if anyone saw. Better to retreat.

 

“Are you listening, Felicity?” No reply. I don’t know why I was talking to her, she was long dead. Perhaps the habit had been too deeply ingrained in me. Do horrible things at the bidding of the man who called himself my father, talk about it with Felicity, then rinse and repeat. Perhaps I was simply insane. _Evil rather. You know that._

“Another man is dead today. Maes Hughes was his name. You would have liked him, I think. Many did. And then we killed him. Just like the others. I’m rambling again, am I not?” I said to the darkness. A chuckle escaped my throat.

“Lu?” Gula waddled towards me on his stubby legs, carrying a flashlight.

“Hey Gula. Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Gula was four now, thirteen years younger than me.

“Can’t sleep. They keep screaming.” His voice was a wince. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I never slept, whenever I tried the screams of the stone would keep me awake. The only way to sleep was to drink a bottle of methanol or similar, which instead knocked me into a coma.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Felicity. Do you remember her?” He nodded, though he had been but two the last time he saw her. Perhaps we homunculi have better memories. More likely, he simply thought he remembered Felicity. It did not matter, either way, Felicity was dead and buried. _It’s your fault, you know. It’s just like you to ignore what you’ve done. How many would be alive if it were not for you?_ I stood up in the darkened room and walked to the shelf. A syringe lay there and besides stood a bottle of heroin. I filled the syringe with the liquid, then injected it into my arm.

“Lu? What is that?” Gula was behind me.

“Nothing of consequence to you. Go back to bed now, you need to sleep.” I turned towards him with my kindest smile. He nodded and ran off, leaving me alone. I walked back to where I had been seated and laid down on the floor. The amount of heroin would not be enough to render me completely disconnected from the world around me, it would simply make it a bit more bearable. In this state an idea struck me; what if I left this place? Could I do that? 

 

“You’re pathetic, you know.” The voice and cadence of Invidia were well recognisable. I opened my eyes to see them standing over me, hands clasped on their back.

“Is he dead?”

“Who?”

“The Lieutenant Colonel. He who came too close to the truth and was to be cast down. Maes Hughes.” Every once in a while, poetic language would fill my brain. Mostly when drowned in substance; sobriety made me more sensible. The smile upon Invidia’s face seemed to split it into two; I knew the answer before they spoke.

“He is. It was amazing! Humans are such stupid fools! They risk their lives over the most pointless things! Makes me laugh.” It did not make me laugh. From what I had seen of us homunculi, we were no better. A collection of pitiable weapons, serving the whims of the man who dared call himself our father. That opinion I kept unspoken.

“What were his last words?” I don’t know why I needed to know the last words of those whose lives I took; perhaps it was to grieve them properly. A weapon who grieves. Who ever heard of such silliness?

“What?”

“His last words. What were they?”

“Um, I don’t know. Some apology to his family, I think. Why’d you care anyway?”

“He deserves to be remembered. We killed him, and so we must honour him.” I owed them that much, at least. The smile fell from Invidia’s face.

“He’ll be honoured and remembered by his family. We don’t need to honour him as well.”

“Perhaps you do not. Yet the fact remains that I need to honour him. What were his last words?”

“Does it matter? He’s dead. Soon to be buried. Just forget it.” Were they hurt? Perhaps they considered me a pathetic fool. Perhaps I was. Nevertheless, the fact remained; I needed to know the Lieutenant Colonel’s last words.

“It matters to me. Mayhap not to you; you find humans lowly creatures, good for nothing more than amusement. To me, we are naught but humans made weaponry.”

“Fine. ‘Elicia, Gracia, I’m sorry. I said I’d be home early’. Happy now?” Their face was contorted in disgusted rage.

“Thank you, Invidia.” They would never forgive my treachery. I rose to my feet, standing a good head taller than them, then turned and left.

 


	2. Praeludium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step upon our path. Where a little girl becomes a little girl no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains implied child and alcohol abuse.

I wanted to run, quick as I could, but what good would that do? The man who called himself my father would simply make it worse. Thus, I simply marched beside Major Kimblee, stalwart as an inmate on death row, never mind that I was the executioner. The major’s face bore his usual smile. A part of me wished to understand him better, understand what made him so callous. He was human, yet it seemed I had more humanity. Then he spoke.

“Always look those you kill in the eye, miss Alighieri. Remember them well.” I simply nodded and looked down upon the grey stone floor. Too soon we arrived at the end of the corridor where Kimblee turned and punched the code into the keypad, opening the small cell. In the bloodstained room sat a broken man who shied away from the light and us.

“Please, I’ve told you everything, I did all you asked, don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, please!" His voice broke into sobs.

“You need not fear me, Mr Hendrickson. Miss Alighieri here will do the honours.” The man’s reddened eyes snapped to my face as I stiffened my back. I felt Major Kimblee’s hand upon my shoulder.

“You can’t be serious. She’s a child. You’re gonna make children do your dirty work now?” The whisper carried a mixture of horror and anger. Did he pity me? He couldn’t, I was his executioner. What could his goodness hope to bring? I took a step forward, Kimblee following.

“Any l-last words? I m-might not be able to bring them to your f-family, but I’ll remember them. I swear I will” My voice was weak, yet I forced myself to stare upon his down-cast visage, filled with something I could not name. He clasped his hand, as if in prayer.

“Tell them, tell my wife and daughter that I love them. I’ll be waiting for them in the next world. If you meet them, tell them to be strong. Oh, dearest God, watch over my daughter.” He paused, then raised his head to look at me. “And kid, get away from this place. They’ll eat your heart.” My body seemed frozen by the man’s advice. He was about to be executed and took the time to give a stranger advice. I raised my hand, fingers pointed towards him. It would be kinder for him to die by my hand than by the hand of the Crimson Lotus Alchemist.

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered, extending the nail of my index finger towards him. A meter left. He was weeping. Half a meter. Were there tears running down my cheeks too?

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry, forgive me, I'm sorry, I-I'm s-sorry…” The mantra did nothing to prevent the fact that my nail struck through his chest. There was so much blood, we had to stop it, if we were quick, we could stop the bleeding and save him, but we had to act now. I dashed forward, only to be stopped by an arm.

 

Of course. The man had to die, his fate had been sealed before the Crimson Lotus Alchemist and I even entered the room, it had been sealed when the president and the man who called himself my father had discovered his treachery.

“Shh, you did good Luxuria. Very good,” Kimblee whispered in my ear. I had not noticed him kneeling behind me. He placed his hand upon my arm, and I shortened my nail and let the arm slump to my side. Mr Hendrickson lay dead upon the floor. With a tug, Kimblee turned me around and I buried my face in his navy-blue uniform.

“Why?” My question was barely audible.

“Why what?”

“Why did Mr Hendrickson have to die?

“In all honesty, he did not. Had he been a bit luckier, a bit less trusting, even subtler, he might well have made it. But he was not, and so the president and your father commanded his death. That is the way of the world.” An unlucky accident, in other words. He stroked my hair, then let go of me and rose.

“Come now, miss Alighieri. Your father will be waiting.” I dried my tears, raised my head, stood up straight and walked with small steps out of the room. The Crimson Lotus Alchemist walked beside me. Would a cleaning crew take care of Mr Hendrickson’s corpse? I hoped that he would have a proper burial, he deserved that much, at least. The corridor was empty except for a lone guard, in the opposite end. I did not look at them, instead staring at the countless doors. Behind all those doors were other ill-fated souls. Might any one of them escape? We were underground, guards were posted in the halls and the entire complex was in the middle of Central. But if a skilled enough alchemist had been caught, they could perhaps tear the place to pieces. I would like to see that.

 

My room was dark, lit only by the small desktop lamp. I turned the page of the book I was reading, Barrett’s Annotated History of Alchemy, trying to concentrate. _Why did you kill him?_ A two-page illustration depicting the destruction of Xerxes stared back at me, intricate in its grisly horror. I shut the book closed. It was more than a century old and ill worn. The author had been a proper mystic, half the book seemed little more than exaggerated baloney, but it made for an entertaining read. Or it would have, had Mr Hendrickson’s face not stared at me whenever I closed my eyes. _He didn’t deserve to die._ Yet the man was dead; what could I have done? _Coward._

“Luxuria? You okay?” Mother was standing in the door, wearing a long grey dress and a sad smile.

“I… no… I’m not. Why did he have to die?” Tears were spilling out my eyes again. She walked forward, knelt before me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. _Softness. You don’t deserve softness._

“Because the man who calls himself your father said so. Because he betrayed him. It’s not fair, nor just. Sometimes the world is cruel like that. Oftentimes. I wish that you were not part of it.” She looked forlorn as she spoke. With kind and slow movements, she reached into a pocket and pulled out a napkin which she used to dry my tears. Then she rose to her feet.

“Would you like a snack, dear?” I nodded, and left my seat, following her into the darkened hallway. Mother seemed horribly out of place here, she seemed to belong in melancholy ruins, not art deco hallways. When we reached the kitchen, I took a seat at the grand table. Mother opened the cupboards, taking a pair of small plates and putting two pieces of bread in the beat-up old toaster, humming an old song.

“Mother, how do you do it?”

“Do what, Lu?”

“Stay sane. Keep functioning. How?”

“Wine, Lu dear. Hurts much less then.” She looked so sad when she said that, I knew not why. Then her head snapped towards me, same tortured mien

“Would you like some? God knows you’re far too young, but well, you’re too young to kill as well.” I nodded my head slowly. It might be stupid, but I didn’t want to see Mr Hendrickson’s face constantly. I didn’t want to mull over his death on and on and on. _You_ _flee your own conscience?_ A wine-glass was placed in front of me as mother sat down opposite me, her own glass in hand.

“Cheers.” She did not smile. I lifted the glass to my lips and tasted the alcohol. The liquid was bitter and tangy. A grimace spread upon my face. But I wanted some kind of numbness, a way to dull Mr Hendrickson’s face, so I drank it. Was it tears that glistened in mother’s eyes? She rose from her seat, took my hand and gestured for me to get up.

“Come now, let’s get you to bed. You should sleep.” Maybe I would be able to. Perhaps the wine would dull the screams. And so, I rose from the table and walked with mother, the two pieces of bread forgotten in the toaster.


	3. I see that dust cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luxuria gets air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Where the streets have no names" by U2

I stared at the list. Money, food, drugs, clothes, fake driver’s licences (preferably a couple of different identities), fake passports (preferably with identities matching the fake driver’s licences), a credit card to withdraw money from, a stone, maybe a couple of my notebooks along with a pen, and two bags, one for money and one for the rest of the packing. It would have to be enough. Turning around I looked at my oaken bookcase to get my notebooks, lodged between Jane Eyre and Moby Dick; classical teenage girl reading. _A teenage girl, huh? You’re just a monster, face it._ I picked them out in their worn black leather covers. My eight years of research had yielded more notes, of course, but the results were all condensed in these two notebooks. I flipped through the older one, looking at the messy handwriting and diagrams, then put them back. I’d fetch two duffel bags, pack what I needed, hide it, and at night, when most of us were asleep, I’d get Gula and leave. I had already planned the route: leap out the window, run to the car, get in, then drive away. There was a guard, of course, but I could simply sneak past them, or, if necessary, kill them. What difference would one more life make? _Quite a lot for the guard’s family._ The house was located downtown, in the posh area. It was huge, with a large garden and a fenced iron gate.

 

“May I ask what you are doing?” The guard’s tone was light, but the meaning was clear.

“Can I eat him?” Gula’s tone was like a kid asking their mum if they could have ice cream. From his point of view, that was what the request was. I hushed him and extended my nail to point it at the guard’s throat. _Bet you think you’re so merciful._ He gulped. I opened the gate with my free hand and stepped out, Gula following and clutching my coat. I kept the tip of my nail upon the guard’s throat and my gaze upon his eyes.

“If you make so much as a peep, I’ll kill you. Go back around the house. Do not alert anyone until I am gone. Tell them that you only heard the car starting. Understood?” The guard nodded. I lowered my hand, opened the door to the black car, let in Gula, dumped the bag, took a seat behind the wheel and started it, never letting the guard out of my sight. With the roar of the engine, we were off. I smiled in the dim light. _Why won’t you face your sins?_

 

Dawn broke as we reached Ayden. Warm reds spread through the sky, the sun behind us. It was beautiful, in contrast to the city we reached. Concrete houses in dirty yellows spread out, in desperate need of cleaning. The road was okay, but the road signs were covered in dirt. It didn’t matter, we were only here to sell the car and then leave, not to admire the countryside. We drove through the city centrum, passed buildings in even bigger need of cleaning and some in desperate need of renovating. One looked as if a gust of wind might blow it to pieces. There were no cities like this in Creta or Aurego, I knew. _That’s partially your fault, isn’t it?_ After a while driving through the part that passed as the downtown, we arrived at a rundown car dealership. I pulled up, smiled at Gula, who had by some miracle managed to fall asleep, and exited the car. The owner came out to greet us.

“Good day,” said I, then continued, “I am looking to trade in this car. May I see your assortment?” The man greeted us, then looked at the car. His eyes widened just a little and I could practically see the cogwheels in his head turn. The car was quite a catch.

“Of course, you may.” His smile was a faked charitable one. I gave him one in return, _liar, liar pants on fire_ , then followed the owner to his collection of different cars.

 

“You must have a children’s car seat for your son, miss. It’s on the house. I insist.” The owner made certain to exude an air of charity, attempting to make certain that I had a good impression of how kind he had been. It might have succeeded if I hadn’t known the car I was trading in was worth more than triple the car I traded it for. It didn’t matter, the black car wasn’t mine, despite the documentation I showed him that “proved” it belonged to “me”, Miss Lucy Johnson, of 21 years. I smiled.

“Thank you, sir. You are very kind”

“Think nothing of it, miss. I have a daughter of your age.” _So, what will happen when your father’s goons come here to track the car? Will his daughter die?_ I thanked him one last time, packed in the new car, strapped in Gula, still asleep and now drooling, then took a seat behind the wheel. With a wave, I drove off. I turned on the radio, letting the sweet voice of the newscaster fill the car. I was headed south, for the city of Dublith. I’d make a stop along the way to change the colour of the car’s lacquer from the silver it was now to a pale blue, and to change the number plate. Highly illegal, of course, but practically the least on my list of crimes. _How does it feel to be a monster? To have the blood soak your hands?_ I shook off the voice recounting my moral failures and focused on the road ahead of me. I wanted to take a shot to numb myself, but getting arrested less than a day after fleeing for driving under the influence was not very appealing. Withdrawal would not kick in until another six hours or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I will be more consistent with updates from now on. Cheers!


	4. When it goes boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invidia finds out.

From 10 pm to 6 am the house was silent on Father’s orders. Even though none of us homunculi needed to sleep, he still did. So, we had to be silent or out of the house. I was in the tunnels, editing together a vlog. It wouldn’t be public, it left too many clues or some shit, but it was kind of fun. Almost as fun as killing and Lu said I couldn’t just kill people willy-nilly. She was a bit of a bitch in that way, cause she killed whomever she wanted. I chewed on the cherry candy stick. It was 4:32. I closed the computer with a huff and picked up the thick as fuck bunt of papers that Lu had given me, detailing the process of creating human-animal chimaeras. I opened it to the second page, saw that it was titled “Abstract”, then closed it. Lu only ever wrote scientific papers, and they were fucking mind-numbingly dry. Couldn’t she spice it up a little? Maybe write one on a drug trip? But no, Lu always presented herself as prim and proper. Sure, old Sups did that as well, but he was, like, forty. Lu was seventeen. I opened and closed the computer again, then stood up and stretched a bit. Then, I sat down, sighed, pulled out my phone, and sent a text to Lu:

“bored as fuck, get to the tunnels.” Then I opened fucking crossy roads.

It was 5:03, Lu hadn’t answered, and I’d gotten tired of waiting. Grunting, I stood, picked up my stuff and headed toward the mansion and Lu’s room. I walked through the dark grey tunnels, Lu’s alchemical laboratory, to the mansion's cellar, up the three flights of stairs and to the door of Lu’s room. It was locked. I knocked and when no reply came, I decided ‘fuck it’ and broke it open. Lu wasn’t there. Her dark blue (indigo, she said was the proper term) curtains fluttered in the wind. Outside the sun was rising. I turned and went to Gula’s room.

Neither Lu nor Gula was in Gula’s room. Where the fuck were they? Maybe in the kitchen? I turned as Ira appeared in the hallway, with her standard ‘don’t try me or I’ll fucking break your neck,’ setting.

“You seen Lu, shorts?” Ira didn’t hate being called short as much as the pipsqueak, but it was hilarious to see her jaw clench and unclench.

“Don’t fuck with me. And no, I haven’t seen the bitch. I think she left.” Left? Lu couldn’t have fucking left us too, could she? What the everloving fuck? Ira must have seen my confusion because she continued:

“Car’s gone. Who else would have taken the car early as fuck in the morning? The fucker probably took Gula and fucked off.”

“That traitorous fucking bitch! Fucking off like that! I’ll…” I lost my trail. How could Lu just fucking abandon us?

“Why so surprised? She’s a lying fucking whore,  _ of course, _ she fucking left us at the earliest goddamned opportunity.” Ira was foaming at the mouth.

“Children, children. The hour is early. Why are you screaming?” Father appeared from his room, wearing his white morning robe. Fuck. I straightened my back.

“Luxuria has left. She took Gula and the car,” I said, looking him in the eye. His eyes narrowed.

“So, she too has betrayed me.” He paused. “Ira, you are from now on in charge of her research. Speak to her associates and get up to speed.” Ira was being put in charge of Lu’s research!? How was that reasonable? I knew it far better!

“Swallow your anger, Invidia. It is unbecoming. You are to find where Luxuria has disappeared to. Notify Superbia of this disturbance. Now, be silent.” Ira and I nodded at the dismissal, and I began the search to figure out what Lu had taken with her.

Four hours later I had managed to determine that Lu had taken one credit card, two philosopher’s stones, her most detailed notebooks, a bunch of meat and vegetables, clothes, papers for forged identities, and her stash of drugs. She had not taken her phone, it lay on her desk, with the notification ‘One unread message from Alighieri, In.’  _ Of course, _ I was stored like that in her contact list, I’d had her stored as ‘big titty murderer,’ but now I had changed it to ‘traitor bitch’. I had tried to open her phone without success. She seemed to have judged opening the phone with fingerprint scans stupid, which I found phenomenally rude. What was the point of memorizing your siblings’ fingerprints if you couldn’t use them to hack into their phones? Thanks to the search I knew when the traitor bitch had left because the guard had heard a car drive off at 1 am. Now I was off to the computer room to try to track her down.

The credit card didn’t help much. At 1:36 am at an ATM in the northern outskirts of Central, hundred million cenz was withdrawn. That simply confirmed what we already knew, Lu had turned traitor and fucked off to never return. Tracking the car gave more information, it had been spotted by CCTV in Vectora, in the north, at 3:43. At 4:12 a car of the same model but different license plate had been spotted heading south in Iggmoy, roughly 20 km south-east of Vectora. It was probably a different car, but Lu did know alchemy, and changing a license plate would be a piece of cake. I wasn’t able to find any other possible footage of the car, so now she could be anywhere in the country. Unless she was stopping for her drugs, she wasn’t stupid enough to drive high. That meant she’d probably have to stop every once in a while, say ten hours or so. I couldn’t be certain, so it would be best to assume she did not. I didn’t get any records for any of her aliases, which meant she probably hadn’t left the country, but she could have forged a new one. The search was a fucking failure. I opened email and began typing one to Sups’ private account containing a sum up of the situation with possible clues. He was down south, attending the yearly review of State Alchemists’ research. Thank fuck I didn’t have to do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in any fandom. I hope you enjoyed it, please comment if you did.


End file.
